


Natsu's Beauty

by smolbunprincess



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, i hope you enjoy anyway!, im not sure if i wrote this well or correctly and i'm sorry, sting is gay as hell, sting just wants to love and support natsu but doesn't know how to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbunprincess/pseuds/smolbunprincess
Summary: Sting's thoughts on his idol, and crush.





	Natsu's Beauty

Natsu was beautiful, it could not be denied.

  
For as long as Sting had lived, he'd witnessed many things. Many things he would see as beautiful, yet when his eyes met his idol in the flesh, his breath was taken and it continues. He saw the sunrise as beautiful, but it paled in comparison to the flame dragon slayer.

  
Many things could be said about his body. It was strong, worn from many battles but still holding a softness to it. Olive eyes had seen many things, but there was still a fire that burnt within. His face, soft and slightly rounded making him appear more childish. His messy pink hair, and the grin he had was enough to make the toughest of foes melt.  
That was only on the physical part of the spectrum, then Sting would bare witness to many things that made the mage's beauty more clear.

His love for his friends was admirable, his flames burnt brighter at the thought of them and to see him so carefree around those he called 'family' was heart warming. Natsu seemed to wear his heart on his sleeve, his emotions were clear for the world to bask in. He emits sunny smiles as he does with destructive rage. His anger is terrifying, he sees how one would view the mage as a monster.

But then, there was the more cuter aspects to his personality. How he cocks his head to one side when he's confused, how he pulls his scarf closer when he's a little nervous or in need of something to ground him. How he basked in the sunlight like an overgrown kitten, letting any come and cuddle into him.  
The day he'd managed to witness Happy, Lector and Frosch snuggled up to him upon a visit was one he was sure he'd never forget.

Everything about Natsu was beautiful. He was a masterpiece crafted by the gods themselves, and the love he holds is so pure that it was hard not to be sucked into it.  
Everyone who met the fire mage would say it themselves, he changed the lives of many.

Natsu was beautiful, but he was also hurting so much.

He holds so much inside of him, like a bottle ready to bust, but he combusts internally as to not cause others to fret. He cries only when his emotions boil over, the tears he weeps are those he failed to burn away.

With his destructive nature, he caused chaos to the environment around him. Nothing was left during his rampages, but one would wonder if the destruction he caused was purely accidental. A topic of speculation among those who viewed him dearly, wondering if this destruction was a way to cause himself pain.

Truly, the aspect hurt Sting. For Natsu battled to help them, to defeat their demons and bring back their happiness, but his own demons he held under lock and key.

Ever the fool, the salamander dons a jester's outfit to hide his hurt. He laughs and is merry, but Sting cant help but wonder how many nights he cried himself to sleep. How many nights he punches, kicks and screams until his throat is raw and his body burns.

Happy says nothing, but it is visible in his eyes. The hurt, the worry. The closest to him was powerless to do anything.

Sting sometimes found himself wondering if forcibly dragging the salamander to a therapist was a good idea, but Rogue is quick to remind him that Natsu has to want to go there himself. So he too, finds himself helpless.

And its a feeling Sting detests, because this isn't something that's cured so easily. This isn't something that he can blast with his magic to save his loved ones, no its something he is inexperienced with. He finds himself reading books, talking with experienced people to understand what he can do.

From what he gathered, seemed he needed to support him and be there should Natsu need him. So, Sting will continue to no matter what. Even if they're far apart, Sting would use his shadow form to come to the fire mage's aid.

These things take time, he knows it himself. After all, they were all hurting. It was almost a part of the job, the missions they take hold a mental risk. The horrors wizards witnessed.. But still, they continue onward.

Sting hoped that Natsu would reach out to his support network one day, for he would've been at his side the moment he drew a pleading breath. Even if they were far apart, Sting wanted to be there for him.

He understood it well, he was truly infatuated with the male. It was hard not to, for Natsu was an eternal fire that brought hope to those around him even if he was hurting. Sting knew he couldn't fix him, he needed to go to therapy himself, but the light dragon would stay by his side.

_Forever._


End file.
